


Biker and the Nerd

by agatahikaru



Category: Medabots
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hmmm idk what else to put in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatahikaru/pseuds/agatahikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the smell of burning motor oil end up causing Hikaru to do crazy things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker and the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this fic!, i am super grateful many Medabot/Medarot fans are here to read these stories i wrote. But anyways, i was going to make this a fic series, but alas, its hard to get back into the writing. So please just enjoy this one shot ch! Maybe one day i'll make this a fic series ho ho!

There was a strong smell of motor oil that burned through Hikaru’s nose. It was enough to really give him a slight migraine, but over time he got used to it. The space he used belonged to an old man inventor. The old man would sometimes make the strangest things, and most of the time those inventions would either blow up, or cause trouble. 

Hikaru didn't mind having to fix his bike in this garage, sure it was small, but he had enough time to really get his bike engine checked, the oil checked, and whatnot. He would always be covered in grime and dirt when he got back to his apartment. 

He wiped the oil that had stuck on his nose with his arm, but it really just smudged the whole thing making his arm super dirty. He sighed, he put down his tools for a second to grab a clean cloth from his toolbox.

He was still wearing the same outfit he wore when he got there, just the same white muscle shirt, with his black work pants underneath. His muscles really stood out which, Hikaru found a bit embarrassing since a lot of people would whistle at him (even the old ladies) for having such a built body. 

He was about to grab the cloth off his toolbox, when he heard someone walk in the garage. Hikaru assumed it was the old man walking in, so he turned around to see his face. 

‘Look, I’ll clean up when I'm-’ Hikaru froze for a moment; he wasn't the old man. The person stood there with their hands in their jean pockets and looked around with a curious expression. They had short brown hair, a slightly round face with freckles painted under his green eyes. He wore a red/blue headband on their forehead, a casual outfit consisting of a baggy hoodie tied around his waist, a pink shirt, and washed out jeans. 

The person walked towards Hikaru, and stood in front of him. The man was slightly taller than Hikaru, which threw him off guard with how short Hikaru was ‘O-Oh, you’re not the old man…’ Hikaru responded; he was a bit hesitant, but he was really trying to fight how much his chest was pounding from how awkward it was. 

‘Oh! I’m sorry, I got curious about your bike… and I ended up just waltzing in here haha’ the man turned his attention to the bike sitting in the middle of the garage, with tools cluttered around it and oil stains everywhere. 

The bike itself was something Hikaru had been fixing for weeks, he wasn’t sure how long he had it for but when the old man told him it was a hand-me-down, he had to take it. But since this bike was so old, he wasn’t really sure about what to do, besides customizing it and making it look decent. 

‘Ah… Well, it’s just an old bike..’ Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck with his cheeks flushing a slight pink. He glanced back at the man, and just smiled ‘But anyways... I've never seen your face around here.. Did you just move here?’ 

The man turned his attention towards Hikaru, after getting distracted over the tools that were laid around in the garage ‘Oh, yeah; I moved in a few days ago actually, but I'm still unpacking… so’ 

Hikaru raised his eyebrows at the sudden response, and crossed his arms across his chest for a second ‘You know, I can help you out, if it’s okay’ 

The man gleamed for a moment at Hikaru and walked towards him. He grabbed Hikaru’s hands without warning, and stared right into Hikaru’s eyes. Hikaru jolted for a moment, then without realizing; his gaze met with the man’s in front of him.

‘I would love to have some help! You seem like a good guy to ask anyway haha…!’ The man chuckled lightly as his smile painted his face just for a second, then just within that moment; Hikaru heard something.

Thump.

Huh? What was that? Hikaru tried to shake the thought off his head, until he heard it again. Thump. It was a bit louder, but the man suddenly spoke again, making his chest feel like it was on fire. 

‘Wow, you’re burning up, are you okay?’ the man asked in concern, but Hikaru was silent. Hikaru couldn't think for a moment; he wanted to say he was fine, but when he tried to speak; his words felt like they were stuck in his throat. 

The smell of the motor oil still lingered in the garage as the two just stood there awkwardly. Hikaru wanted to blame the smell for making him lose it, but he knew it wasn't the cause. He was in love with this man. 

Hikaru knew it was a farfetched idea; he knew even though he met this man just today, there was something that resonated with his heart when they gazed into each other’s eyes just for a second. 

‘I….I’m…’ Hikaru mumbled the words out of his mouth, and he kept wondering if he was going to say something stupid; but he wasn't ready to stop now. 

‘Hey, you doing okay?’ the man’s voice echoed through Hikaru’s ears; it was so soothing, and the only thing running through Hikaru’s mind was just ‘I want to kiss him’. Hikaru reached his hands towards the man’s face, and clasped his hands on his cheeks; then he just leaned in towards him.

It was a split second, like those times where you jump in to save someone, or just yell something without even realizing. And yet, it was all just a blur with what Hikaru was even doing. 

Hikaru’s lips pressed against the young man’s mouth as his eyes widen in surprise from how sudden this was. He didn't really budge, but eventually went with what Hikaru was doing and kissed back. It was such a gentle kiss, and Hikaru really wished he would’ve done better if he wasn't such a dork about it. 

The two pulled away as they were both red on their cheeks to the tips of their ears. The man rubbed the back of his head while chuckling awkwardly ‘O-Oh geez, what just happened…?’ He pursed his lips together as his cheeks were turning red like Hikaru’s were, and within the midst of everything, Hikaru immediately realized what had happened and started to freak out.

‘H-Holy shit..! I didn't mean to..!’ Hikaru covered his face with his hands and felt his mind going blank from the thoughts burning through.

He didn't even know his name, and he couldn't say anything without sounding stupid again, plus with looking at him, it would make his chest burst out from embarrassment. Hikaru felt like he was drowning in his own guilt, he shouldn't have kissed him, he should've just said something and gone with it.

He really wanted to throw himself off a cliff at this point.

‘H-Hey, don't beat yourself over this! Besides… I actually kissed you back…and it was…really nice’ the man smiled and just averted his glance to the side with how flustered he was getting. 

Then it just got awkward again.

After a long second, Joe cleared his throat and spoke again ‘W-Well, do you want to exchange phone numbers so I can contact you to help me out?..’ the man quickly put his hand in his jean pocket and took out small, but beat up phone in his hand. He tapped it a few times, then handed it to Hikaru.

‘J-Just type your information in here…’ 

Hikaru slowly moved his hands off his face, and reached for the man’s phone. He quickly entered his number and name, except he messed up a few times until he got it right; then handed the phone back to the man. 

They glanced at the screen for a moment and smiled ‘Ah… thank you, Hikaru, I’ll text you later so you have my number okay?..’ 

Hikaru nodded slowly, then the man just turned around trying not to make the situation more awkward and walked towards the garage entrance. He stopped for a second, then took a deep breath in and spoke.

‘I’m, I’m Joe by the way, I’ll see you later…’ and just with that, Joe walked out the door with Hikaru standing in the garage space with his whole face as red as a beet. 

Hikaru really wished it was just the motor oil smell driving him to do crazy things.


End file.
